Cold Hearted
by FieryKnight6241
Summary: Naruto is the strongest genin in Konoha. He surpasses the level of even what Kakashi Hatake was at when the same age as him. Yet all that is his heart is a cold stone. Watch as he works to protect the few precious people he has until he finds a person who can warm his icy soul. Naruto/Yugito Story will get better as you read.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor do I make money off of it.**

This is my first fic so please don't flame me _too_ badly.

Naruto:arguably the most hardworking ninja of Konoha. Rookie of the Year by Far. Chakra Lvl:Kage. Strength:High Jonin. People Who Want Him Dead:His whole village.

Naruto lay there on his bed staring up at the gray ceiling of his dull apartment. Today was the day when the new genin met their jonin sensei. He turned his head to the side to get a brief glance at the alarm clock on his wooden side table. 6:00.

"Well, I guess I should get going now." the blonde said, bored.

He quickly grabbed a pair of his favorite gray pair of shorts and a bright orange T-shirt. He put on his blue ninja sandals and checked his weapon holster to make sure he had all his kunai and shuriken in there.

Naruto immediately shunshined to the front of the Academy and walked in, ignoring the angry whispers of his classmates and their parents.

"I heard that he killed 5 people who entered his house!" a small shy, girl whispered.

He smirked inwardly. The five people who "entered" his house were thieves, and he took care of them accordingly. Of course, he didn't kill them, he just dumped them right in front of Ibiki's place and taped a post-it on them saying, "Knows all of Iwa's S-Classed Secrets".

He calmly started toward his usual seat next to Sasuke. Obviously, right when he sat down and was about to get some peace...

"I GOT IN FIRST INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto sighed. Sakura had the potential to become a great kunoichi, but she was such a fangirl.

"Hey get off my seat I get to sit with Sasu..." she trailed off when she realized who she was talking to.

Naruto had an infamous reputation in the Academy. Whoever messed with him got into several "accidents" over the course of the next few days. Not enough to actually hurt them but only what they deserved.

After Sakura left, Naruto considered talking to the brooding child sitting next to him. Despite common belief, Naruto kind of liked Sasuke, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. One might even call them friends. (NO they are NOT gay. No offense to gay people.) Sasuke was like him in as many ways as he wasn't like him. They were both orphan's, enjoyed the solitude, and were both strong for their age. (although in Naruto's opinion Sasuke was hopelessly weak.)

"What kind of sensei do you want?" he asked him casually.

"Hn, I don't care, as long as he's not lazy and he's on time." Sasuke answered. (see my epic irony?)

Twenty minutes went by and Iruka started announcing the teams and their senseis.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Naruto smiled


	2. Introduction to the Life of a Ninja

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor do I make money off of it.**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:I am a complete noob at Fanfictions! How do you edit a chapter you already posted? I can't figure out how! Also, how long my chapters are depend on whether or not I have time or just what mood I'm in. Chapter lengths will vary. Another thing is that along the way, I might botch the storyline. If I do, please tell me. No need to be subtle.

"And Haruno Sakura." Iruka finished.

Naruto groaned.

She'd better not get in my way, Naruto thought. He looked at Sasuke. Judging from his facial expression, he was thinking along the same lines as him.

2 hours later

Iruka had long since finished calling out all the names.

"Where is our sensei!" Sakura complained.

"Hn," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto just feigned sleep. Now it was obvious who their sensei was. He thought about how good of a teacher Kakashi would be. He would probably just make us do intense excersizes while he does something lazy, Naruto decided.

By now even Sasuke was fidgeting. He sent many glares of contempt at the door, as if it had done something wrong.

After several agonizingly long minutes, Kakashi walked in.

"Yo," he greeted them.

Sakura responded by throwing a book at him and yelling "YOU'RE LATE", and Sasuke looked like he might follow up with something dangerous.

Of course Naruto did the usual thing. He lifted his head.

"And my first impression of you is... you're all a bunch of idiots. Meet me on the roof. Both Naruto and Kakashi shunshined up to the roof, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind.

"I'm alone in the classroom with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled.

She looked to the direction of where her beloved stood.

And he wasn't there.

"Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" She squealed, running to the rooftop as she did so.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and to the rooftop. This was _not_ his day. Not only he had his number one fangirl on his team but kami _had_ to give him the one sensei who didn't meet his expectations for being a teacher?

Naruto waited for his two pitiful teammates on the roof. He had noticed that Kakashi was watching him from the moment he saw him.

Soon after, Sakura appeared at the roof, sprinting toward Sasuke so she could sit next to her crush right when she arrived.

"Okay, so now that your all here, lets introduce ourselves. Your name, what you like and dislike, hobbies, and dreams." Kakashi announced cheerily.

"Sensei why don't you go first to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked timidly.

Is it really that hard to introduce yourself? Naruto thought.

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like and dislike a lot of things. My hobbies, you don't need to know them. And I don't have any dreams." Kakashi ended with a mocking smile.

Sakura sweatdropped. All we learned was his name.

"So blonde, why don't you go first." Kakashi asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said gravelly, "I like ramen, training, and scaring the shit out of people. I dislike weak fangirls," he gave a pointed look to Sakura, "And the Kyuubi. My hobbies are training and studying scrolls. My dream is to become Hokage, and make Konoha a place of power.

He might know about the Kyuubi. Kakashi thought. Also, studying scrolls? Suspicious.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Kakashi muttered to himself.

"Well what are you waiting for pinky? Your next." he said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." she said in a shy voice, "I like," Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed, "I don't like mean people like Naruto!" she yelled.

"My hobbies," the pinkette looked like her face was painted crimson as she quickly glanced at her crush, "My dream is,"

Naruto could swear that he was looking straight at a pink haired gargantuan tomato as he listened to Sakura's "speech."

"That's all." the pink haired kunoichi breathed.

Sakura is even more obsessed with Sasuke than I ever imagined. Naruto thought.

"C'mon Mr. Duck-butt introduce yourself," Kakashi said with a playful smile on his face.

I am going to kill him. Sasuke thought.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, and I hate a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. My dream is not a dream. It is an ambition, because I will make it true," Sasuke said darkly, "I will avenge my clan and kill a certain someone."

Sasuke-kun is so hot! Sakura thought.

He's still not telling anyone is he? Naruto thought. Sasuke had told him everything about the Uchiha Massacre during their years in the Academy. He spoke of it like it was his darkest secret, and Naruto respected that. Sasuke didn't go whining to someone about his problems, he made a resolve to do something about it.

"That's a wrap! Kakashi said, "Tomorrow we're going to do a survival test. Also, don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up. See you tomorrow at training ground seven at 5:00!"

Kakashi immediately shunshined away, and Naruto followed suit. Sasuke leapt away, rooftop to rooftop, and Sakura tried to do the same.

A loud crash sounded right after, and soon after, someone would walk by and wonder why there was a Sakura shaped hole in the weapons store wall.

So! Like? Dislike? Review! (give me feedback, I really need it.)


	3. Bell Test

Author's Note:First off, I would like to thank my first loyal fan, Kurama Thunderstorm! (clap, clap, clap) I changed the first chapter. Naruto is now mid to high-level jonin. A bit weaker than Kakashi at his very best, just a lot less experienced. Also, I'd like to thank the few people who took the time to review. (with the exception of people who flame me for no reason) This chapter will have some stuff about Naruto's training and how he got so powerful. Another thing is that I'm trying to following your advice, so I won't be able to update as quick as before.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and nor do I make any money off of it.**

Naruto sat on the saggy, wooden rooftop at 4:00, staring at the stars. He wore a pair of baggy black pants and gray and orange T-shirt with a Konoha symbol on it. His life before this had been hell, and he learned everything the hard way. He never had a Sensei or foster parents who could take care of him or train him. Naruto sighed, thinking about the training he put himself through to get to his level.

_Flashback_

_"Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!"_

_The kunai hit the trees so hard that they toppled over, roots still stuck in the ground. He lay there panting in the middle of the square-mile wide clearing that he had "accidentally" created while training._

_Naruto always trained in the forest. There was no one there to glare at him. No one there to stand by at the side watching in horror and awe. He felt at peace in the green, sheltered place._

_"Kage Bunshin no Justsu!" he yelled._

_When the smoke cleared, 4 reinforced shadow clones replaced it and got in a stance. Our favorite blonde put a bandana on his eyes, effectively blinding himself. The clones attacked him ruthlessly with kunai, shuriken, and anything in his vast arsenal of techniques._

_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Justu!" One of them cried._

_Dodging the destructive jutsu, Naruto followed up with a devastating blow to the stomach, and finished him off by punching him in the face. The clone didn't stand a chance. It dispelled with a 'poof.' _

_Taking advantage of the opening, the three clones closed in on their original, doing hand seals for the Blade of Wind. _(I know it's a Suna technique but this is my story)_._

_"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" They yelled, throwing the deadly wind blades as they did so._

_Shit have to dodge. Naruto thought. He leaped in the air and started doing hand seals for the technique that would finish the battle._

_"Suiton: Suikoodan no Jutsu!" He yelled, plummeting down at the clones with the killer jutsu._

_The damage was devastating._

_A beat up Naruto stood in the new smoking crater that sat in the middle of the clearing. The ground was soaked. You couldn't walk anywhere without getting your feet sank 5 inches into the mud. Naruto dried it up _(If your thinking what I think your thinking right now then your twisted) _with a weak fireball technique and staggered back to the wooden gates of Konohakagure._

_Flashback End_

"I guess that I should go now." He yawned, hopping off the creaky wood.

Naruto relished the peaceful morning. No noisy kids, no angry parents, and best of all, no screaming Iruka-sens-.

"AAAAARRRGH!"

God Dammit. He just _had _to say the last part. He sprinted in the direction of the sound. Hokage residence? It couldn't be good.

He arrived upon the edge of a clearing.

"You're pathetic Iruka. There's no way you'll be able to take the scroll back from me." Mizuki sneered, insanity written all over his face.

He was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Hey Mizuki." Naruto said arrogantly.

Looks like I can kill two birds with one stone. Mizuki thought.

"Hey Naruto!" He yelled, "You know why, everyone hates you! You know why everyone glares at you whenever you pass by! It's becau-."

"It's because I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto replied, doing the hand seals for wind release jutsu.

"Iruka get out of the way!" Naruto yelled.

"Fuuton: Atsugai!"

Mizuki's fuuma shuriken arm was completely obliterated, and the rest of his body smoked in the large crater that the cataclysmal jutsu created.

"Wow, maybe I overdid it a bit." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Iruka's jaw dropped.

"N-naruto? How the hell did you get a jutsu like _that!_" He said, referring to the smoking body and the hole in the ground.

"I read scrolls. You'd be surprised how lax the jutsu security is. It's like Konoha doesn't care about their strongest jutsus anymore." Naruto replied easily, "Also, could you do me a favor by not telling anyone that I know that jutsu? I'd get in trouble if you did. Think of it as payment for saving your life."

"O-okay." Iruka stuttered. (of course he's stuttering, he just saw a genin perform a high-jonin level jutsu)

"I have to go meet my Jonin-sensei. Good bye." Naruto said, walking away.

"Actually, Kakashi is always late so you probably have about another 5 hours before he arrives at the training grounds. The rest you should have already figured out." Iruka informed Naruto.

Naruto did a fake yawn. I'll go back to bed. He thought, and he set out for his apartment.

_Timeskip 9:30_

Naruto sat in a tree, listening to the pinkette's complaints while she remained completely oblivious to him, as was Sasuke.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"On my way here I a black cat crossed my way so I had to take a longer route." Kakashi answered with an eye smile.

"Sensei, can you tell Naruto not to be late?" Sakura said annoyedly.

Kakashi looked at the tree that Naruto was in.

"Naruto's been here for half an hour already. why don't you come out Naruto." Kakashi informed them.

Naruto gracefully hopped out of his tree and walked over with his hands in his pockets.

"Now that you're all here," Kakashi said, ignoring the glare that Sakura was giving him.

"I will explain the rules of the survival game."

"There are two bells. You have until sundown to take them from me. The person who doesn't get one has to go back to the Academy. 3, 2, 1, Go!"

All three genin disappeared from sight. Kakashi was surprised to find that he could only find two chakra signatures.

Sakura's POV

I have to pass with Sasuke-kun. Otherwise I'll never see him again and he'll be so disappointed in me. Sakura thought.

"Behind you."

Back to Regular POV (which is everyone's)

Naruto heard an ear-splitting scream. Sakura's out. He thought. Now let's see how Sasuke does.

He had known all along what Kakashi was planning. It was almost obvious. He knew that Sasuke was too prideful to team up with him and Sakura would blindly follow him, so he waited, and watched.

5 shuriken came out of the brush, and Kakashi did a Kawarami to get out of the way. The leaves rustled, which indicated that Sauke was now running. The arrogant Uchiha actually came pretty close, even touching a bell, although he knew that the lazy jonin was just playing with the pale genin.

Well, I guess it's time I made my move. Naruto thought. He raised his chakra signature to astounding heights to scare Kakashi, and made 5 reinforced clones, each of which ran in and surrounded the their original's sensei. Naruto lowered his chakra signature again.

The clones effectively cut Kakashi's chakra reserves in half, ruthlessly pounding him with deadly jutsu and strategically thrown kunai. Eventually the jonin destroyed all of them but one, and the last clone escaped. Naruto closed in on his sensei, preparing a Earth style jutsu.

"Doton: Dosekiryuu!" He yelled.

A colossal dragon rose from the earth with the intent to obliterate the sharingan user. Naruto made two clones and they all charged in, kunai poised for attack.

Incredible. Kakashi thought. A mud dragon? And shadow clones. I have to be on guard.

The silver haired shinobi dodged past both clones and went straight for the original, intending to dispatch him.

Naruto watched as the clone from his first attack went in and hit his sensei on the back, forcing him to the ground.

"And I'll take these," Naruto said smugly.

Kakashi slowly staggered up into a semi-standing position.

"You realized what the real meaning of the test was huh? You just knew that the other genin would never team up with you." Kakashi said.

"Riiiiiing." the alarm sounded for sundown.

"I guess the whole team passes. I can't only pass you," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Let's go inform them of the good news."

The lazy shinobi walked toward the rest of team 7, and without a word, Naruto followed.

They arrived to find Sakura fussing over Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke are you okay, I was so worried about you!" Sakura cried, throwing her arms on to of him.

"Get off of me!" Sasuke said, annoyed by his teammate's scary tactics.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." Kakashi said.

Sasuke's face turned as red as it could possibly get, although Sakura acted as though nothing happened.

"Why don't you tell you're teammates the real reason of the test," the lazy ninja said.

"It was teamwork." Naruto answered, surprising his teammates.

"You two are too stubborn to even think of it. And Sakura, you didn't even try to get the bells, much less team up."

"I knew from the start that you would have rejected my offer for help, so I never asked weaklings." Naruto said, glaring at Sakura.

"That's all," Kakashi said cheerfully, "Sakura, Sasuke, you're dismissed."

Naruto watched as his sensei's demeanor changed abruptly. The jonin turned to face his student.

"Naruto, I want to know how you know those jutsu," Kakashi said seriously.

"I took scrolls from Konoha's library. I had to find a way to protect myself from the damned villagers. But then I found out that learning new jutsu and training as hard as I can makes me calmer, and more peaceful," Naruto answered truthfully, "It gets my mind off things."

"I know there's more to it."

The blonde's expression turned guarded.

"That's all I'm going to tell you. I'm leaving."

Kakashi watched as his cold and powerful student sprinted away, out of his grasp.

000000000

My god that took so long! Sorry I took so long. Next chapter will have more flashbacks about Naruto's life. Also, for "unamed guest," I guess they weren't really bandits, they were just theives. I will recitify that mistake in chapter one. Hope you liked it! Review! P.S. I finally got a profile pic and it's _so _funny! It should upload shortly.

Note to all reviewers:

I don't give a damn if you shit on my fic all day. Just tell me why it sucks and then I'll fix it.


	4. Long Live the D-Ranks!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto and nor do I make any money off of it.**

Author's Note:This will be the first chapter that has Yugito in it. They won't meet yet though. Thoughts will now be in Italics.

0000000

Thought:Italics_  
_

0000000

Yugito stood at the Kirabi's rapping stage.

"Kirabi-san, your brother is gonna kick your ass if you don't stop rapping." Yugito said exasperatedly.

"Don't worry! Cause I'm the rappin' Killer Bee! Kono yaro, baka yaro." The blond rapper yelled, flinging his arms in the air.

The large crowd below them cheered.

"Killer Bee! I'm your number one fan!" One of them screamed.

"It's your face," Yugito muttered.

"Once I start, I gotta finish my rap! Kono yaro, baka yaro." Kirabi said, fake tears coming out of his eyes.

Yugito sweatdropped. He was going to be in for a beating.

BOOM!

Kirabi was sent to the earth face first with a mighty crash.

"Baka!" the Raikage yelled, "I told you not to rap anymore!"

"I'll keep on rappin' even if ya kick me cause rappin's my life not to do it'd be a sin!" Kirabi answered energetically. (I suck at rhyming.)

Bonk.

After the two brothers calmed down, Yugito asked why the Raikage came to see her.

"We cannot discuss it here, come to my office." The old man replied.

Yugito and A sprinted to the Raikage's Office at speeds that the human eye could not follow, leaving Bee to entertain his fans.

Once they reached their destination the leader of Kumo spoke.

"This will be an A-ranked mission that only you can take Yugito," A said.

"Why is that?" Yugito replied.

"The Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki hates Konoha, I want you to convince him to come to Kumo. Try to empathize with him, but if you can't, force him to come. Only a Jinchuuriki can do this."

"Hai, Raikage-sama, but I must question your judgment. I may be a jonin, but I'm only 14, wouldn't Kirabi-san be the better choice? He is stronger, and more experienced." Yugito said questioningly. (I made Yugito younger for Naruto's sake)

The aged Raikage sighed, "The village needs Bee, he is the strongest Jinchuuriki in the village, therefore, you are the better choice. His sensei is Kakashi of the Sharingan, and should he find out what you are doing, he will do everything in his power to stop you. Lay low and make sure he doesn't notice you. The boy may be just a fresh genin, but my spies told me that he may be close to Chunin level already. The rest of the info is in this scroll. You have a month to prepare, it will not be easy, go."

"Alright." the young Jinchuuriki said.

_Naruto's POV 10:00_

Our blonde hero stood with his team in training ground seven, waiting for his late sensei. Technically, he arrived an hour late, but since Kakashi was late also, it didn't matter.

_Ah, there he is. _Naruto thought.

A miniature tornado of wind and leaves appeared, and when it cleared, Kakashi stood in its place, smiling cheerfully.

"Today team 7 is going to embark on its first mission!" Kakashi said.

Sakura cheered, and even Sasuke couldn't suppress a small smile, although Naruto's face remained emotionless.

_They don't know what I know,_ Naruto smirked inwardly. His teammates would be in for a huge disappointment.

_Timeskip 10:30_

"AAAAaaah!"

"I got poop all over my hands!" Sakura screamed, flailing her now filthy arms through the air around her.

Kakashi smiled. _The first mission for team seven, cleaning dog poop from a local park. Split up the work. Naruto has to clean 3/5 of the park, and Sasuke and Sakura have to clean up the rest. Kakashi has to read Icha Icha Paradise._

Naruto sat on a park bench, sharpening his kunai. He looked up now and then to watch Sasuke pick up dog waste with a disgusted look on his face. The blonde had finished cleaning his area in a minute. It was a simple matter of using weak wind and water style jutsus to clean it up. Who cared that the poop just ended up on the civilians in the park? _This is the life. _He thought, staring at the sky.

_Timeskip 3:30_

A filthy looking team seven stood in the hokage's office, tired and weary from the 5 D-ranks that they did. Naruto was the exception, even though he did most of the work. Despite that, there was one thing they were all doing. Glaring at their treacherous sensei.

Kakashi looked amused, the tiny amount of killer intent that Sakura and Sasuke were sending him was pitiful. It could probably scare a guinea pig to death. That was until Naruto also turned toward him.

Naruto was getting impatient, "Old man," He told the Sandaime, "You know that we're ready for more than D-ranks, even a C-rank would be better than this!"

The old hokage sighed, although a he hid a mischievous smile under the emotional mask that he put up for the genin.

"Fine, I will give something _equivalent_ of a B-rank. You will capture the Daimyo's wife's prisoner. She will be identified by the pink ribbon on her head. Be careful, for the prisoner is quick to attack, and will not come quietly. This scroll contains the rest of the info." The hokage chuckled inwardly.

Sasuke and Sakura were satisfied, but Naruto was suspicious. He had heard older genin talk excitedly about a prisoner they were assigned to catch. Those same kids came back with multiple scratches on their face and torn ribbon, muttering "Damn cat," over and over again. (If you don't know what the mission is now then you cannot consider yourself a Naruto fan)

000000000

Team seven stood in a strategic position, trying to capture the escaped prisoner.

"Target spotted. Crow are you in position?"

"Yes, I am."

"Cherry Blossom?"

"I am too."

"Fox?"

"I'm in position."

"Crow, Cherry Blossom, attack! Fox, you're backup."

Sasuke and Sakura raced at the evil cat, arms outstretched.

"I've caught him!" Sasuke yelled.

"Wait a minute. It's a cat!?"

"MEERROOOOOWWWW!"

Tora clawed her captor's face until the Uchiha was good and bloody, and raced off, escaping from an extremely pissed off Sasuke.

_No you don't! _Naruto thought, running after the striped feline and out of the sight of the rest of his team, leaving them to wait for him.

"Kaboom!"

Naruto appeared a minute later with a smoking feline, wearing a smirk on his face.

"Never said you couldn't use jutsu to bring her back." He said smugly.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure that the Daimyo's wife wants her cat alive." The silver haired jonin said, shaking his head. Then he realized that the end of the day had already arrived.

Kakashi brightened up immediately,"Well! That's it for today! Come back tomorrow at 6:00 AM to embark on your next exciting mission!"

Team 7 groaned, and even Naruto had a sullen expression on his face.

And with that Naruto and Kakashi shunshined away, and Sakura and Sasuke left as well.

0000000

Wow. That was hard to write. I don't know much about Yugito so sorry if I got her personality wrong. Review!


	5. The first C-rank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of it.**

Wow. It's December and I just started writing. I'm a lazy bum. Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to finish a huge project and I didn't have time to write.

000000

Team 7 stood in the Hokage's office, waiting to receive their next D-rank.

"For your next mission you can choose from weeding a garden, going grocery shopping, babysit a **_well behaved _**infant, or..."

_That's enough, I'm not taking any more crap. _Naruto thought.

"NO WAY!" Team seven yelled, shaking their fists at the leader of the village.

The bearded Hokage took a deep breath, and then began his speech.

"Missions are graded by rank, A, B, C, and D rank. Fresh genin always get D-ranks because they need to gain experience. Chunin are assigned C and B-ranks, Jonin get A-ranks, and Genin like you get D-ranks."

Sarutobi gazed at the four people in front of him, ready to gauge their reactions. However, what he saw was unexpected.

"And all that was left was a crater?!" Sasuke said, appalled.

"Yeah, even the Chunin were killed." Sakura said intriguingly.

Naruto smirked. "Of course they were killed, they encountered a near jonin level missing-nin," he joined in the conversation eagerly.

The cigar fell out of the Hokage's mouth. They weren't even listening. In fact, they were probably just talking the whole time. Then he thought about how the genin said that they were ready. To tell the truth, they probably were. Sasuke and Naruto were the best in their grade, and the Haruno girl could probably be able to think up impressive strategies that could rival a jonin's.

"I will give you a true C-rank." He announced, gaining their immediate attention.

"You will escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves. Protect him from bandits and other criminals."

"How do we know that you aren't just sending us on another nightmarish D-rank?" Sasuke grumbled, determined not to be fooled a second time.

"You have my word that this one is for real. Trust me. A Hokage never lies."

Naruto snorted.

Ignoring Team 7's antics, the Sandaime called in Tazuna.

Tazuna walked in with a wine bottle, red faced from drinking too much alcohol.

"What's this? Their just a bunch of brats." He grumbled, clearly dissatisfied.

The bridge builder shut up when 3 pairs of eyes started glaring at him with massive amounts of killer intent.

Kakashi decided to speak up. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, stop trying to scare our client to death, and also, Mr. Tazuna, my team and I are more than capable of handling the situation even if something goes wrong." He said, appealing to the old drunk.

"Now, is everything clear?" Sarutobi asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Meet at me at the gate at 5:00 so don't be late!" Kakashi ended with an eye smile.

Team 7 snorted.

_Timeskip: Next Day 4:45_

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the gates of Konoha, ready to "wait" for their other teammate and their ever late sensei.

That was why they were surprised to find Naruto _and _Kakashi waiting for _them._

"YOU'RE NOT LATE!" Sakura yelled, shocked beyond degree.

_It's a genjutsu it's a genjutsu it's a genjutsu_, Sasuke repeated in his head, hoping that he hadn't gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"How could I be late for my cute wittle genin's first C-rank?" Kakashi said, imitating a baby's voice.

Sakura's eyelids twitched.

"Great! While we wait for Tazuna, we can do some team bonding!" Kakashi announced cheerfully.

_No. Damn. Way._ Naruto thought, trying to imagine what Kakashi was thinking. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the rest of his team to have "fun" with Kakashi.

The blonde Jinchuuriki walked down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen, wondering what kind of gruesome torture Kakashi had thought up for Sasuke and Sakura. _Oh well, I get my ramen, _he thought, sitting down at his favorite restaurant.

"Hey, Old man. 3 bowls of miso ramen."

Teuchi gave him his bowls.

_Timeskip 5:00_

Team 7 and Tazuna stood just outside of Konoha, ready to leave.

"Well, my minions, off we go!" Kakashi announced with an eye smile.

The genin walked down the path, thinking that they were ready for anything this mission could throw at them. How very wrong they were.

**Omake****: Team Seven's Bonding**

"Now, we are going to play team hide-and-seek-tag ninken!" a chibi Kakashi announced, causing a chibi Sasuke and Sakura to sweatdrop.

Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs, and then explained the rules of the "game."

"You hide, and then my ninkens find you. Then, you play tag. When they catch you, you lose, got it?"

Sakura couldn't help but find that something was missing.

"But Sensei, if that's how we lose, then how do we win?"

"You don't. 3. 2. 1. Go!"

The large hounds sprinted towards them, baring their large, knife like teeth.

An ear-splitting scream woke up many people in the village that night.

00000

That was terrible. I have writer's block. everything I write comes out as crap. Hopefully I won't take this long to upload the next chapter. Anyway, I want to clarify something. In a lot of the fics that I read, Naruto lost the battle at the valley of the end because he backed out of his rasengan at the last minute. Is that true? I don't remember reading about that in the manga. Anyway, review!


	6. Into the Mist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of it.**

000000

I finally wrote a profile description! It's like, two lines, but at least I have one. I might add to it though.

000000

Team seven trudged across the dirt path, excited that they might finally get some action.

Naruto walked past a puddle, noticing that it was laced in chakra. He stared at Kakashi, expecting for a confirmation. Kakashi met his eye, and then looked away. That was all Naruto needed as he sharpened his senses, getting ready for an attack.

Without warning, spiked chains captured Kakashi, pulling him apart. Two men with mist forehead protectors appeared behind Naruto, mistakenly thinking that he was the weakest of the team. The blonde responded accordingly, shunshining above them, kicking them both in the head . The first kick knocked out Meizu, but Gouzu stayed conscious, and made a desperate lunge for Tazuna.

To his surprise, Sasuke intervened, kicking the mist nin in the ribs. This only slowed his pace however and he continued toward Tazuna. Sakura stood in front of the petrified bridge builder, kunai held up.

Just as Naruto was about to kill Gouzu, Kakashi appeared, holding the mist nin in a half nelson.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.

_Show off, _they thought.

"Tazuna-san," The jonin said.

"Yeah what!"

"We need to talk."

Once the demon brothers were all tied up, Kakashi spoke.

"These are Chunin from the hidden mist village. Their specialty is relentless attack, they never give up, no matter what the sacrifice," The lazy jonin said.

"How did you know about our attack?" Gouzu coughed out, struggling to stay conscious.

Then Naruto entered the conversation.

"A puddle, laced with chakra," Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Then why'd you let the genin do the fighting?" Tazuna said angrily.

"I had to know who they were after. Us, or you." Kakashi replied.

Noticeable sweat started to drip down Tazuna's neck, showing how nervous he was.

"We're beyond the scope of this mission. Lying to us is unacceptable,"

"We should go back, we're just genin, this is to advanced for us. Kakashi might be able to handle it, but one of us might get hurt," Sakura said.

"No" Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously disagreed.

"What!?"

"We've come too far to go back," Naruto spoke alone now, "If we go back now, we won't get a C-rank in months, maybe even a year, just because of this incident. This is the first chance we have to prove ourselves. We can prove that we're not just little kids, pretending that we're ninja. Besides, _I never back down from anything." _The last statement came out as a whisper, word possessing power all the same._  
_

A thin layer of silence spread throughout the air. Everyone was stunned.

Kakashi was the one who first spoke, "I guess that means we're going on then. Count yourself lucky, Tazuna, that Naruto and Sasuke are the most stubborn genin in their grade."

Tazuna nodded, grateful that they would continue protecting him.

Team Seven continued down the road, leaving the demon brothers behind. Then, for seemingly no reason, Naruto threw a kunai into a bush. It was only a white snow rabbit, but the blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, "You scared us, I thought there was an attack!"

Naruto didn't answer, he just threw a kunai at a tree.

Kakashi widened his eyes.

"Everyone! Duck!" He yelled, causing everyone to crouch low.

A large spinning sword sailed right over where there heads should have been and stuck into a tree with a "thunk." A man with bandages covering his mouth stood on top of the over sized cleaver, looking amused.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan," He chuckled evilly, "What an _honor_ it is to meet you."

Kakashi forced himself to make small talk with the heinous mist nin.

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi." He said casually, as if they were discussing something over tea.

_This won't be easy, _he thought.

"Naruto, guard the bridge builder, you may be strong, but you don't have X-ray vision," Kakashi instructed.

Naruto gave his sensei a puzzled look. He understood that Kakashi possessed a sharingan, but he failed to see why he couldn't help.

"Looks like I'll need this," the silver haired jonin said.

Kakashi placed his hand on his forehead protector and pulled it up to reveal a single, blood-red eye.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _The sharingan! Only Uchihas possess that power! Could he be?_

The Uchiha's train of thought was cut off as Zabuza laughed.

"This will be fun." said the bandaged nin.

Without warning, Zabuza disappeared and reappeared standing in the lake, building up huge amounts of chakra.

Team 7 instantly became alert, getting ready for whatever Zabuza had planned.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu!" He yelled.

Thick mist surrounded everyone like a veil, making it impossible to see. Soon even Kakashi, who stood right in front of them, disappeared.

_So this is what Kakashi meant, _Naruto thought with dread, _I have powerful jutsu, and I know how to use them, but they won't work if I can't see. _(Naruto could beat the clones while he was blinded because they were a lot weaker than him).

"Eight Points," A malicious voice echoed through the air.

"Larynx, spine, lungs, jugular, artery, kidneys, heart."

"Which one should I kill you with?"

Suddenly, Kakashi let out large swirling strands of chakra, so powerful that it cleared away enough mist that Team 7 could see their sensei again.

Sasuke trembled uncontrollably as he felt the incredible amount of killer intent that the jonin were exerting. _Am I going crazy? No! I'd rather die!, _Sasuke thought, as he slowly lowered his kunai into his stomach.

"Snap out of it Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Kakashi isn't a wimp, he won't let us die baka. Don't take your own life unnecessarily, got it?"

Sasuke nodded, and then went back into a defensive position.

"I wouldn't be so sure," the bandaged nin smirked.

Without warning, Zabuza appeared between Team 7 and the bridge builder, sword ready to strike down everything in its path.

_Dammit!, _Naruto thought, as he turned to face the former mist nin.

Sszhing!

Kakashi stood in front of Zabuza, kunai embedded in the swordsman's abdomen. A steady flow of liquid dripped onto the ground, forming a small puddle. It took the genin a moment to notice that it wasn't blood.

Another Zabuza rose behind "Kakashi" and swung his sword, slicing him in half, expecting blood, only to be splashed in the face by water.

"It's over," Kakashi said, kunai positioned at Zabuza's neck.

"Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool," the mist nin smiled underneath his bandages.

A third Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, right after the clone exploded in a splash of water, bringing his sword down onto the copy-nin. Kakashi dodged, but was kicked into the air and fell into the lake, to the surprise of Sasuke and Sakura.

The silver haired jonin hid in the water, trying to figure out why it was so dense.

Suddenly, Zabuza shunshined behind Kakashi, forming complicated hand seals.

"Suiroo no jutsu!" he yelled.

Tons of thick water engulfed the silver haired nin in a sphere, preventing him from escaping.

"So much for the great Kakashi," Zabuza laughed, "This water is as strong as hardened steel, you'll never escape. But first, I need to take care of the brats. Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!"

Ten clones appeared on the battlefield, poised to strike.

_Now that the mist is gone I can take him out no problem, _Naruto smiled.

The blonde shunshined behind the water clones and killed them with his kunai, then turned around to face Zabuza, doing hand seals for a water dragon.

Kakashi recognized the hand seals and chuckled. _Zabuza, I truly do feel sorry for you right now._

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"

Zabuza recognized the name and sneered, "Aww, does the kiddo want to play ninja? I know you can't do a jutsu like that, your just a kid. A stupid, ignorant, little bastard, HOLY SHI-"

Hundreds of gallons of water slammed into the mist nin in the form of a dragon, effectively shutting him up.

After the huge torrent of water subsided, Zabuza was found leaning on his sword with his knees on the ground, coughing up water and completely soaked from head to toe. Luckily for Kakashi, the water prison protected him from the brunt of the impact, so he didn't get hurt.

"You. Damn. KID!" Zabuza roared, as he sprinted toward Naruto with a murderous look on his face. Kakashi moved to help his student, but stopped when he saw the look on his student's face. It said, "Ruin this moment for me and I will kill you."

The bandaged nin slashed at Naruto again and again, not hitting the blonde a single time.

_Now is the time, while he's blinded by rage, _Naruto thought, as he jumped as high as he could to dodge another swing. Before he descended, Naruto did the hand seals for a water dragon jutsu.

"Not way that's going to work twice!" Zabuza yelled.

The mist nin lunged at Naruto with his sword poised to stab the blonde's abdomen, the spot he left vulnerable when he started doing hand seals.

_Got you! _Naruto thought, as he dodged to the side to avoid the thrust. Too late, Zabuza realized his mistake as he overextended, leaving himself wide open for our favorite blonde to hit.

Naruto kneed him in the gut, then kicked his chin and watched as he slammed into a tree, forming a miniature crater.

Just as Naruto was closing in to finish him off, two senbon impaled Zabuza's neck, and he fell limp. A boy wearing a hunter-nin mask jumped down.

"Thank you for slowing down Zabuza for me, I have been tracking him for a long time," the boy said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Why did he use senbon? Senbon are used for pressure points, and are very hard to kill with. The hunter-nin's main job is to kill, and senbon are good for anything but that._

His suspicions were confirmed when the hunter-nin shunshined away instead of disposing of Zabuza's body.

"We have to be ready for next time." Naruto said.

"So you noticed it too huh?" said Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, "He wasn't a real hunter."

Sakura had a confused look on her face, "Then why didn't you stop him?"

"Because I had to be sure. If he was a real hunter, then attacking him could result in a war with the mist." Kakashi said.

"Tazuna-san, we need a place to rest, we're all worn out and we need sleep."

"Alright, my house isn't far from here, you can rest there, I'll lead the way."

Team 7 walked toward Tazuna's house, completely worn out.

Sasuke walked a bit slower, deep in thought. _We started on this mission full of energy and eager to prove ourselves, hell, I even thought it would be easy. But now I'm thinking that we might not make it._

0000000

Phew! That was long! Thanks to everyone who answered my question, it really helped my understanding of Naruto. Anyway review!


End file.
